Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using sufficient pump rate and effective hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates which can cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids which have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide is used, which may or may not be crosslinked. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid during the fracturing operation.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles in the brine, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity. Further, the polymers tend to leave a coating on the proppant even after the gelled fluid is broken, which coating may interfere with the functioning of the proppant. Studies have also shown that “fish-eyes” and/or “microgels” present in some polymer gelled carrier fluids will plug pore throats, leading to impaired leakoff and causing formation damage. Conventional polymers are also either cationic or anionic which present the disadvantage of likely damage to the producing formations.
Aqueous fluids gelled with viscoelastic surfactants (VESs) are also known in the art. VES-gelled fluids have been widely used as gravel-packing, frac-packing and fracturing fluids because they exhibit excellent rheological properties and are less damaging to producing formations than crosslinked polymer fluids. VES fluids are non-cake-building fluids, and thus leave no potentially damaging polymer cake residue. However, the same property that makes VES fluids less damaging tends to result in significantly higher fluid leakage into the reservoir matrix, which reduces the efficiency of the fluid especially during VES fracturing treatments. It would thus be very desirable and important to discover and use fluid loss agents for VES fracturing treatments in high permeability formations (SPE 31114).
T. Ito et al. in “Adsorption of Methane on Magnesium Oxide Studied by Temperature-Programmed Desorption and ab Initio Molecular Orbital Methods”, The Journal of Physical Chemistry, 1991, Vol. 95, page 4476, examined chemisorption of methane on magnesium oxide clusters by means of ab initio molecular orbital methods. In this study it was shown that methane heterolytically dissociates on the nearest pair of three-coordinated surface magnesium and oxygen atoms which were the most active sites. I. Onal, et al. in “Quantum Chemical Study of the Catalytic Oxidative Coupling of Methane”, Industrial & Engineering Chemistry Research, 1997, Vol. 36, pages 4028-4032, studied that the surface of MgO catalyst was modeled by a Mg9O9 molecular cluster containing structural defects such as edges and corners.